The Great Knutsack Massacre of 24/7/14
Game One: It was a warm Thursday afternoon. Classes had finished, and the students of CTYI were out for their activities. On a spur of the moment thought, the entire class of Music Production decided to sign up for Knutsack. As the game started, the class made an alliance to protect and uphold the honour of their classmates. All nineteen of them. As a classmember got the ball, a fierce chant of 'do do dooo do do do do dooo do' could be heard. It was known as the Apple loop '80s Bass Dance Synth 06'. The battle started smoothly, due to the fact that the other players were not aware of the alliance and didn't have the class's level of co-operation and skill. Unfortunately for the class, several members of the class were knocked out early on but they persevered. It was looking good for the music production class but then disaster struck: One of their members turned on the group. Joe and Jason both ran to get the Knutsack and in a moment of weakness, joe succumbed to the cries of 'No mercy!' and smote Jason. This outrageous act of betrayal caused the rest of the team to turn on Joe and whenever he picked up the Knutsack the teams cries turned from support to hatred. The team was then divided and tensions were high but through the darkness hope arose! Joe once more was right next to one of his ex team-mates and music production worried for the safety of their team. Joe then redeemed himself by aiming away from his ex team-mate and struck down an opponent. He regained his teams trust from that point on, and the music production class came back to its former glory. The team slew enemy after enemy but it seemed to be in vain. In the final five only two members of the team remained. Cian and Aiesha were the only hope for the team. Two of the three enemies were eliminated which left only Cian Aiesha and the enemy, Seb(bastion). After a fearsome battle Cian was hit and had to leave the fray. The tense final commenced and things were uncertain. Aeisha was indeed a good player but as she was a newbie some people had their doubts, whereas Seb was a seasoned knutsacker. Throw after throw was exchanged and eventually Aiesha managed to successfully dodge a throw from Seb and hit him with the Knutsack, winning the game for Music Production! They were victorious after a long and difficult struggle but they succeeded. Game Two: The music production team were elated after their win and went into the fight feeling more hopeful about their abilities. Their joy was such that they created a new chant. Antonia would cry "Captain Kirk is climbing a mountain' and all the other team-mates would respond with 'Why is he climbing a mountain?!' This of course is a reference to the music video, Captain Kirk is climbing a mountain which can be found on the famous video sharing website; Youtube. This round the team seemed unstoppable, members that were lost within the first few throws in the last game lived for much longer and managed to kill several enemies as well. At this stage however the other competitors became aware of the might that was Music Production and started to target the team specifically. In quick succession several members of Music Production were eliminated and almost half the team was gone. One of the lost players was Aiesha, the former champion. This was a devastating loss for the team. People believe that the turning point was when Tadhg the Tiger knocked out several people but martyred himself for the cause. Music Production knocked out more and more people and had very few casualties. Towards the end of the game (I lost the game) there were eight remaining players, six of which were from Music Production. The remaining members of the team were Mitchel, Kate, Patrick, Alex, Cian, and Joe. The other two players didn't have a chance of success, but they put up an honourable fight and fought magnificantly. The last player was eliminated and the Music Production team were at a loss for what to do. What could they do now that they were against themselves? A decision was made to form an alliance between everyone except Joe due to the fact that Joe, although he redeemed himself, had committed a treasonous act in the previous game, and more pressingly, he was one of the strongest competitors and he needed to go if anyone else wanted a shot at victory. Getting rid of Joe was not as easy as it sounded though. Although he was outnumbered five to one, Joe managed to eliminate Kate, then Patrick, leaving only Mitchel Cian and Alex to compete against him. The alliance then resorted to slightly unpleasant tactics. They resorted to rolling the Knutsack to each other to try and get closer to Joe but to no avail. Mitchel was knocked out leaving only Alex and Cian. Joe, seeing that Cian was the bigger threat, swiftly hit Cian with the knutsack. Alex and Joe then entered the deathmatch together, and had a fierce, raging battle, but Joe was just too powerful and Alex was eliminated. His sorrow was short lived though because Music Production had won yet another game! Game Three: The Team had won both of the games played so far and they felt hopeful yet tired. It was the hottest day of the year and it took its toll on the team. The members of the team were very swiftly taken out this game. The rest of the players had learnt that the team was a force to be reckoned with and they took out the team members one by one until almost all of music production was out before the game was halfway through. After the Oisín and the other Kate were knocked out one after the other the team despaired that they would lose this game. But through their sorrow came the wildcard; Joe. Joe, the one who was called both Ally, Traitor, Enemy and Champion was the last hope for music production. After several heart wrenching dodges, Joe made it to the final three, and with a deft flick of his wrists he eliminated the other player. Joe, the last member of Music Production had entered the last final. Both competitors exchanged throws, both competitors dodged throws and it seemed like it would never end. Then, Joe managed to strike his enemy, directly in the face. This must have disoriented the foe, because Joe performed an amazing feat of gymnatism and dodged the throw, winning the third game in a row for Music Production! Afterwards: The team had won all three games and much celebrating was to be had. Their success came with a price however, the other classes were now 'pissed off' at the class because of their undeniable superiority. This was a price the class were willing to pay for their victories to go down in history however. The team went to dinner with victorious chants of 'Do do doo do" and 'Captain kirk is climbing a mountain'. side note: suck it, War and Conflict :P except Aran who was at body and soul